


long ago i knew someone

by chisei



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei
Summary: bgm: long ago i knew someone - Maximilian Hecker
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 4





	long ago i knew someone

**Author's Note:**

> bgm: long ago i knew someone - Maximilian Hecker

  
我有时很难想像尼尔竟会这么喜爱伏特加通宁。  
他偶尔会在我平日起床的时间点，或比我更早醒来。即便他受过多年训练安静无声，脚步轻盈如猫，连身上睡皱衣物、不拘是衬衫西裤还是他难得乖乖换上的睡衣在行走间都几乎不会惊动空气，但我仍可以嗅见他前一晚裹著入睡的酒气四处流连。那时我就知道他醒了。  
只有当他醒来，那股酒气才会跟著他一道甦醒，像拥有自己的生命，又像是依附在尼尔身上，而他们共享著尼尔的肉体。

  
我们并不经常谈论彼此过往，并非那句警世谚语般的『无知即是最大的优势』，而是没有意义。  
我们朝夕相处，经常待在彼此面前、身边，或者回头即可触及之处。他来自哪、受过什么教育、遭遇哪些挫折，此间种种早已造就如今的他。中情局要求每个干员都要接受测写训练，这项训练使我与尼尔相处时几乎不必询问就能大致推敲出他的生长背景：有一位出身上流社会的母亲，於是尼尔的口音也与那位女性同样优雅矜持；还有一位出身寒带国家的父亲，有鉴於尼尔对酒的偏好，我猜他的父亲来自俄罗斯；但尼尔家庭背景优渥，父母与身边的人从小便教导他不能相信任何人，习惯以窥伺的态度观察来往的对象，加上或许父母感情不睦，使得他对于建立紧密的人际关系不那么有信心；他还带点逆反心理，不那么想屈从於过往，所以往伏特加兌通宁水，又善于忍受，於是伏特加通宁五味杂陈的味道在他喝来也像水一样平淡无味。  
但这些我从未向他证实。

比起过去那些发生过不可改变之事，我更看重当下发生的，这也是我跟尼尔的默契。  
比如此刻，尼尔因为不胜酒力而霸占了房间里唯一一张沙发，他就像老电影里被子弹射中的家伙，缓缓倒下去。那张两人座沙发甚至不够他把脚完全放直，只能可怜兮兮地曲起腿缩著。他的脸很红润，但不是夸张地泛出大面积红丝的那种，倒有点像是被壁炉火烤出来或被风雪刮出的砖红色。  
尼尔说我愿意跟他一起喝酒是很难得的一件事，只不过我的但书是不喝伏特加，为此我们进行了一场难缠的谈判，威士忌与白兰地不要，莱姆酒与龙舌兰也不要，各种啤酒跟琴酒也不。最后我们在任务与任务的间隙里，为这段难得的空档开了一瓶红葡萄气泡酒。尼尔难以置信地笑起来，他说你是要向我重申不在任务里喝酒的原则吗，红葡萄气泡酒？这跟给小孩喝的汽水有什么不同？  
红葡萄气泡酒与葡萄汽水的不同，在于小孩不会因为喝太多的汽水而睡着，你会。我拿走尼尔还稳稳握着的酒杯，那个把半张脸埋在沙发里的青年艰困地转头，动作滑稽得我以为他刚从旋转门里走出来。尼尔在抗议，耷拉着眼皮，口气含糊地抗议我拿走他的酒杯。这样的抗议一点作用也没有，他没有大叫，没有扭动身体，没有挥动双手更没有踢腿，就只是瘫在沙发里像一只午后晒著暖和日光而懒洋洋的猫，露出毫无防备的肚皮。

於是我才知道尼尔的酒品好得不得了。

在此之前我很少参与他与其他人私底下的酒会，即使偶有路过，尼尔也是最后还坐在桌前举着酒杯问我要不要加入、为时还算不晚的那个。他或许经常顶著一头乱发，在宿醉里等谁朝他丟去解酒药或热茶，但他的眼神向来清澈，口齿清晰，如果我有他这样的酒量，或许可以纵容自己在出任务学庞德来杯马丁尼，但我没有，所以我只看过尼尔喝酒，并以为他是不会真正醉倒的那个。

直到尼尔说我像他很久以前认识的某个人，我想尼尔是开始在说梦话了。因为他的脸上浮出一种他觉得很有趣但又明白这么说可能会被我拒绝的笑容，如他告诉我关于闯入自由港荒谬却可被实现的提议。他向我提起了过去。

这应该是我们之间某条不可跨越的分界线，但是他喝醉了，才可以这样肆无忌惮地说出来。我不知道该不该打断他的梦呓，他看起来很开心，有时快速地说了一长串我都担心他会不会咬到自己的舌头，有时又只是低低地说需要我帮忙吗、你似乎很不擅长这些事。我听了一会儿，发现他并没有说出太多细节，他口中的那个人像一幅永远少了关键的拼图，我实在无法拼凑出全貌，他的叙述又反覆不一，或许是记忆有点混乱了，我们在时间里顺行逆往，是有可能会出现这种情况，标準程序是只要忘记这段会混淆的记忆就好了。我们还有许多事要进行，记忆只会逐渐累积，遗忘的那些终究已经发生也不必纠结牢记。

原本我打算将他抱到床上，但这么一来就会将他从那个美梦里惊醒。  
一个充满葡萄酒香气与故人的美梦对他来说有多难得，在沙发里睡上一夜全身痠疼的后果或足可抵销。

  
隔天清晨，在露水尚未被鸟儿啄饮、日光蒸晒前，我又闻到伏特加通宁的味道。

尼尔靠在厨房的洗碗槽边，依旧顶著那头乱糟糟的头发，还有前一晚被自己睡皱的衬衫与西装裤。我知道他手里那杯透明的东西不是白开水。  
他无所谓，即使新的一天即将迎来崭新的任务他也无所谓。但他知道我的习惯，就像我愿意展现在他面前的。他举着杯子问我要不要用浓缩咖啡跟他干杯。

为什么不呢？我想不出拒绝他的理由。

end.


End file.
